Electronic devices often include electronics that are disposed in a housing that is configured to support and protect the electronics therein. For example, a vehicle camera is an electronic device that includes a camera housing that is used to support and protect camera electronics that are mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) and camera lenses that are mounted on the camera housing. The camera housing also supports an electrical connector that is electrically connected to the PCB and permits electrical signals to pass between the PCB including the camera electronics and external circuitry. The housing may include a tray-like base, and a cover that overlies and closes the base. The PCB is supported between the base and the cover. The electronics provided on the PCB and enclosed between the cover and the base generate heat that can negatively affect performance of the camera electronics if not sufficiently dissipated. Moreover, new generation vehicle cameras such as near range cameras are required to be smaller with more functionality. The size and function requirements of the near range camera may result in sufficient heat generation by the camera electronics to cause electrical component failure unless the heat is quickly dissipated to the outside environment. For this reason, it is desirable to provide such housings at a lower cost and having improved passive cooling capabilities relative to some conventional camera housings.